


Warming Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna are snowed in.





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Someday I'm really going to study for my finals instead of writing fanfic but that day is not here yet.

I don't own them

Spoilers: It's all fair game.

Archive: Anywhere

 

"Were anticipating snowfall of at least 36-48 inches tonight..." The television echoed in the near empty bull pen.

Well that doesn't sound good. I look at the clock. 9:15. I should be home in my pj's curling up in bed with a good book by now. I should have had my car fixed by now that way I wouldn't have to be dependent on him for a ride home. I look at the clock again. 9:17. Okay that's it. Time to go.

"JOSH!" Silence.

"Josh!" Silence again. Damn him he's going to make me come in there.

"Josh, don't make me come in there! I'm going to count to three.....One....Two....Two and a half......Two and three quarters...Alright buddy you asked for it..." I get up from my desk. I grab the doorknob to his office.

"Three!" I swing the door open. I do this a little too hard because it swings and hits the wall.

"Donna!" He looks up from his papers. He looks disheveled and tired. He's been working on this bill for hours. I feel almost bad about yelling. Almost that is.

"Josh it's time to go." I stand in front of his desk with his hands on my hips. He's looking down again at his paperwork.

"Go ahead Donna. I'll see you tomorrow." He doesn't look up he just waves his hand as a signal for me to leave. He forgot. He forgot our whole entire conversation this morning about Troy my mechanic and my blown engine. He forgot he graciously agreed to drive me home.

"You forgot." This makes him look up.

"Forgot what." He puts down his pen now. OOh we're making progress.

"Troy." His face contorts in obvious confusion. Apparently I have to explain everthing.

"Troy who?"

"My mechanic." I wave my hands frantically.

"I forgot Troy your mechanic?" He is trying to peice things together.

"Josh do you ever listen to me when I talk?"

"Huh?" He's pouring over the paperwork again.

"Josh!"

"Donna!"

"Josh this morning I came in here all flustered because I had to take a cab because Troy my mechanic still didn't have my car fixed. You said and I quote, "Donna, have no fear, I'll drive you home tonight."

"I used the words "have no fear?" This he smiles at.

"Maybe not exactly."

"Fine Donna. Just give me 45 more minutes. Here sort through these for me." He hands me a stack of papers. He's putting me to work!! The nerve.

My digust shows. He looks slightly apologetic. Not apologetic enough to make me do work.

"Josh I really think we should go now. The snow is starting to come down pretty hard out there. The weather is talking several feet expected."

"Donna, please, your not taking the word of the weathermen are you. They do this all the time. They predict all these chatastrophic weather scenerios, everyone gets in a tizzy, and and inch barely falls. It's stictly for ratings."

"But Josh..."

"45 mintues Donna..." I slump my shoulders in defeat and leave the office dejected.

The West Wing is silent. Everyone else had the good sense to go home. I unfortunately work for a psycho. A blizzard warning is now scrolling across the TV screen.

"This can't be good." I say aloud for no one to hear me.

  

  

  

  


	2. Warming Up 2

Okay...I'm slacking off from real work again. Here's part 2. See Part 1 for all info

 

The words on the page are beginning to blur. I think I'm going cross eyed. How long have I been staring at this page? Hours. Atleast. I look at the clock in my office. 10:07. Okay so I was a few minutes off when I told her to give me fourty five minutes. She'll survive. I can see her from my office. She's resting her head on her hand staring at the clock. She's exhausted. Okay. Okay. She's suffered enough. It's time to go. I get up and actually feel a little dizzy after sitting in the same position for so long.

"Donna!" Silence.

"Donna!" Silence again. Oh okay I see what she's doing. She's dishing out what I gave to her.

"That's real cute Donna." I say as I leave my office.

"Josh have you looked outside lately?" She looks nervous.

"No. Come on lets go." I hand her her coat.

"Seriously Josh. Look outside. The winds are really picking up." She's so overdramatic. But I humor her and walk towards the window. She does have a point. It is coming down hard.

"Whoa, it's really coming down."

"Where have you been?" Sarcasm. I'm not in the mood.

"Where have I been? Hmm....Oh yeah, I was attending to matters of the country!" Her eyes roll. Ha!

"Poor you."

"Let's just go home Donna."

She just stands there and doesn't move.

"What?"

"Do you really want to go out in this? Do you really want to drive in this?" You see what I mean about the forecasters causing people to freak out for no reason.

"Donna, it's really not as bad as it looks. Besides we are taking my car, not your trash heap. I have excellent snow tires."

She looks at me skeptically. What does she want me to do? Pitch a tent in the Oval Office?

"Maybe we can go up to the residence. I'm sure the President wouldn't mind."

"Donna I really don't think that's necessary. Plus then we'll be stuck listen to stories of his boyhood snowstorms. I kind of want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"As opposed to all those other nights of the week you sleep in foreign beds?" She smirks.

"I could be." Hey I may be having a bit of a dry spell but she doesn't have to know that.

"I would know." She's right she probally would.

"Your sure about that?" A guy has to keep up a certain image.

"Fine Josh. Your right let's just go before it gets worse." Now she's speaking my language.

********************************************************************

The wind is so cold and hard it takes my breath away. I wonder if hypothermia can set in just walking from the door to the car? The snow is falling and swirling so it looks like a bunch of white tornados. I really don't think we should be leaving in this. But when Josh gets something in his head theres no stopping him. I wasn't going to let him leave by himself. The snow is already starting to gather on the ground. The tires of Josh's car are already about buried 6 inches deep. I give him a worried look. He grabs my hand in assurance and squeezes it.

"Trust me." He whispers. Well ofcourse I trust him. But sometimes he's so confident in his abilities he tends to go a little to far. Harvard and Yale don't teach you to fight the elements.

"AHH!" I slip on a tiny patch of ice about a foot from the car. Luckily Josh's reflexes haven't been effected by the long day. He quickly grabs my arm with one hand before I tumble to the ground. His eyes show panic for a second.

"Have a nice trip. See you next fall." Oh that's a new one.

"Oh Josh, let me know when you graduate from first grade because I would love to be there."

"Donna get in the car."

"Alrighty."

Being inside the car isn't much warmer. The heat is taking forever to kick in. Josh puts the car in drive and luckily it only takes 3 tries to get it out from the piles of snow around it. We pull out onto the main road. Not surprisingly were pretty much the only ones on it. The snow is really bad. Josh's windshield wipers aren't helping too much and we can't see more then a foot in front of us. Neither of us speak. Josh's concentrating really hard and his nuckles are turning white from gripping the stearing wheel. We are going a such snails pace it takes me a few second to realize we've stopped moving,

"Josh..." I look over at him. He looks kind of pale.

"We've stalled."

"No kidding."

"It will start up again. Trust me."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Trust you? Right now that's up there with "I'll call you in the morning and The Check is in the Mail."

He give me a weak smile. This can't be good.

TBC...................

  

  

  


	3. Warming Up 3

See Part 1 for all the fun exciting info.

 

Josh keeps turning the ignition and fuiriously pumping the excelerator. Nothing. This car will not turn over. The snow is falling harder. After about the fifteenth attempt to start the car Josh turns to look at me. His eyes are filled with panic. Which cause mine to fill with panic as well.

"Donna..." He looks desperate. He looks pathetic. He slumps his shoulers in defeat. It's all very sad. This man helps run the country. As usual I am going to have to pick up the peices.

"Josh let me try." He looks at me as if he's seeing double.

"Donna, give me some credit okay. If I can't start this car you won't be able to start this car." Ah here comes the arrogance.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You can't even give me a reason."

"Sure I can."

"Well...." I'm waiting.

"Oh you want me to give you one now."

"Josh!" He's impossible. Men!

"Donna I.."

"Josh do you want to freeze to death. Look around. We're on a highway. We're at least a 30 minute walk to my apartment. I really have no intention dieing here in this car just because your incredibly large ego won't let me at least try." He considers this for a second. The fact that he has to even consider it is seriously making me question his mental health. But he relents.

"Fine go ahead. Give it a try."

"That's very big of you." Now I have to slide into the drivers seat. It's a very comical scene. Josh leans back in his seat as I move foward and crawl over him. If we weren't so cold and our bodies weren't so numb this could be a very awkward situation. I'm practically sitting in his lap before he slides over the the passanger seat. I see him smile to himself. I can almost see the dirty thoughts turning in his brain. Men are so easy. I turn the ignition and I pump the gas hard. Nothing. Josh looks smug. I could slug him. This is all his fault anyway.

"Told you so."

"Thanks for the support." I try to shoot him an evil look but my face is freezing and my muscles are stiffening up. It doesn't have the same affect.

I give it another try. Still nothing.

"Donna...." I try one more time. Please let this work I really don't want to hear him gloat.

"AH Ha!!!" The engine sputters and starts up. Josh looks shocked.

"What was that?"

"That would be the engine starting up." I put on slightly smug, victory face. It's one I learned from him.

"How?" He's is a state of disbelief.

"I'm used to it Josh. I drive a trash heap remember."

"Oh, Fine, good job."

"Good Job? I've saved your life!"

"That's debateable. Move over." Move over? I get this car started and he wants to drive.

"No."

"Donna! It's my car."

I put the car in drive and continue down the highway. Josh slumps back in his seat and crosses his arms across his chest.

This should be the end of the story. Everything should go smoothly from this point on. We'll get to my apartment. Josh will drop me off and he'll go on his merry way. Does this happen? Can my life every go according to plan? I don't think so. With a five minute drive left to my apartment the car sputters and comes to a stop.

*********************************************************************

The car stopped again. The CAR STOPPED AGAIN! She thought she was so clever. She thought is was all going to be okay and it was going to be because of her and her expert car starting skills. I was getting ready to gloat. To once again emerge victorious. But then I looked at her.

"The car stopped again Joshua." She said in in whisper. She looks like she's about to cry. She suddenly looks so small.

"I see that."

See looks at me expectantly. As if I am going to be able to solve all our problems.

"What are we going to do?" I'll figure somethig out. I have to.

"Donna. It looks like we're going to have to walk." Now she looks sick.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing. It's still a good fifteen minute walk to my apartment. And with the wind blowing against us it will talk even longer!!" She freaking out. What a change from her previous I'm in control attitude.

"Donna calm down!"

"Calm down!! Calm down!! We should have stayed in the White House. But can you ever make things easy? NO!! This is all your fault!!!" There is truth to her words but there is nothing we can do about it now. We have no choice.

I open the car door and walk around to her side. I open her door. I take her hand. They are freezing. She isn't wearing gloves.

"Where are your gloves?"

"Home."

"Well there doing you a lot of good there."

"I didn't expect to be walking home in a blizzard Josh."

She looks at me long and hard. I pull her out of the car. Her hand still in mine.

"Come on." I say quietly.

We start walking up the street. The winds are blowing hard into our faces making it tough to see. She drops her hand from mine and sticks it in the pocket of my jacket. I wrap my now free hand around her shoulders. We stand so close huddled together. Useing each others body warmth to our advantage.

"It's freezing." She whispers. I think that goes without saying. I pull her even closer.

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your cell phone?" Now I feel like I've let her down again.

"In the charger at..."

"home." She finishes my sentence.

"Yeah."

 

TBC.....................

  

  


	4. Warming Up 4

As always see Part 1

 

Everything is so still. It seems almost as if the world has ended and the only two people on earth are Donna and I. Everything around us is white. We're still at least five blocks from her apartment. We really haven't said much to each other during the last twenty minutes we've been walking. She's still tucked under my arm, keeping her body as close to mine as possible. It occurs to me that this is kind of nice. I know, I know we're freezing and miserable. But if I'm going to be freezing and miserable this isn't a bad way to do it.

"Josh, I'm really really cold." She looks up at me. Her hair is covered in the white fallen snow. Her face is pale making her eyes appear bluer then normal.

"Donnatella, haven't heard from you in awhile." I joke.

"Funny."

"It's just that I didn't know you were capable of being quiet for longer then a minute."

"Your making fun of me?" I pretend to think long and hard about it.

"Yes."

"At a time like this?"

"Time like what?"

"Oh Josh."

"I think this is nice." I know this one is going to set her off.

"Nice? Nice? I've been walking for nearly twenty minutes in the biggest snow storm in years! I left my gloves at home! I'm afraid I might lose a finger! And to top it of! I'm here with you, who feels the need to annoy me at every turn!"

"Feel good to get that off your chest?"

"Yes."

"Now answer me this. When you were going off on your little tangent I bet you forgot about being cold right?" I look down at her. Her expression is tough to see because her head is partially coverd by my arm and there is snow in my eyes but I detect a smile.

"Thank You." Well that's one I hadn't heard from her in awhile.

We turn another corner. We can't be more then a block away now. Thank God. I can feel Donna's body shake against mine. She's shivering. It takes me a second to realize my body is shaking too. I don't ever remember being this cold. We let the silence settle between us again. Moving our mouths take too much effort.

Finally, we see it. It's like Dorthy seeing Emerald City for the first time.

"We're almost there!!!" Donna gets a sudden burst of energy!!

"At last, At last."

"Finally."

"You know Donna, this rat hole of a neighborhood you live in has never looked so good." I say as we reach the steps of her apartment.

The snow is piling up against the door. But not so high that we can't open it. Donna takes out her key and turns the lock. The door opens. It's the most beautiful sight. Donna's tiny apartment is my own version of heaven right here admist the winterwonderland that has become DC. We made it. I'm proud of us.

***************************************************************

Home sweet home. Those three words have never held more meaning. I take off my wet coat. My clothes are drenched. I absolutely need to change. I turn towards Josh. But he's not there.

"Josh?" He emerges from the kitchen.

"Where's your roomate?"

I honestly don't know.

"I'm sure she had the good sense to stay wherever she was." I look at him pointedly.

"Are you still mad about that?" Is he kidding? I hope he's kidding.

"Are you kidding?"

"Come on Donna. If we stayed at the White House we would never have had our little adventure."

He still has his jacket on. The snow is starting to melt off of him. He's absolutly soaked. It occurs to me that he needs to change. It also occurs to me that I don't have anything that will fit him.

"Josh take off your clothes." Well that didn't come out the way I meant.

He smiles.

"A little foward aren't we Donna? I mean can't you atleast offer me a drink first?" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Please Josh. I meant you need to get out of your cold clothes and so do I."

He looks down at his clothes and nods in agreement.

"Follow Me." I grab his hand and pull him with me.

"Where we going?" He asks

"The bedroom."

"OOh Donna!" The maturity level in the apartment is just so high.

"That's where the clothes are Josh."

"Oh." He laughs.

The snow falling outside catches my eye. It's not letting up. I realize that Josh and I might not be going anywhere for sometime.

 

TBC.....................


	5. Warming Up 5

See Part 1 blah blah blah.

 

What an incredibly long night this has been. And I have a sinking feeling that it isn't over yet. Atleast I'm out of those wet clothes. There is nothing like the feeling you get when you put on sweat pants and a sweatshirt after coming in from the cold. I finish putting my hair up in a pony tail and stare at my bed longingly. I'm so tired. I would love to crawl in it but I can't let Josh roam around my apartment alone. he might....I don't know...touch things.

I leave my bedroom with a yawn and walk into the kitchen. I nearly fall over when I see what he's doing.

"Coffee?" It's the only word I can produce.

He looks up and hands me a cup.

"That's what it is. Why?"

"Well I didn't think you had it in you?"

"What in me?" He looks slightly puzzled.

"The ability to make coffee."

He sticks out his toungue. Idiot. I finally get a good look at him. I'm the one who gave him the clothes but seeing them actually on him causes me to burst out laughing. All I had was a University of Wisconsin sweatshirt and purple sweatpants about a size to small. They are big on me but are way too small for him. It's hysterical.

"And now your laughing at my clothes." He pretends to be hurt.

"I'm afraid I am."

"Your not very nice you know."

"I've learned from the best." I take a sip of my coffee. I've honestly never tasted anything better in my life. I can feel the warm liquid surge through my body warming me up. It's so good I close my eyes and I think I actually sigh. It's a sad, sad day when I get my excitement from a cup of coffee.

I open my eyes and Josh is staring at me. He's got an expression on his face I can't read. And this concerns me because after three years I know every expression Josh Lyman can produce.

"Good?", He he says huskily. I don't understand that tone either.

"Very. Maybe you can actually make coffee for me from now on at work." He's staring again.

"Maybe." Maybe? Maybe? Did he just say maybe? No smart remark. No "Donna that's your job?" Maybe he's getting sick. I decide to ask as much.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He gives me a weak smile.

"Donna, I have to go to the bathroom." We'll thanks for sharing buddy.

"You know where it is." And he puts down his cup and bolts to the bathroom.

********************************************************************

Okay. I'm freaking out. I'm losing my mind. I'm talking to myself in the mirror. I'm suddenly feeing strange. Suddenly I'm developing these feelings. Feelings for Donna. Today, Tonight, while we were walking.....having her so close to me. I don't know. Maybe the cold has had an effect on my brain. But now when I see her I can't help but notice just how beautiful she is. I mean I always knew she was but it's just starting to have an effect on me. Does that make any sense? Then she's drinking coffee and I'm struck by her....I don't know how to describe it. She's Donna. Well I've got to go back out there before she thinks I've flushed my self down the toilet. I just won't think about it right now. I can do that.

"Donna?" She's curled up on the couch. Maybe I'll just curl up next to her. That's really not a good way to put it out of my mind though.

"What?" She turns to look at me. I look away out the window. The winds are whipping.

"I'm bored." I don't know where that came from. I just say it. You know how sometimes you just say stuff you don't really mean.

"Well good for you." Some how I don't think she appreciated that.

"I mean, we're stuck here all night. atleast. Shouldn't we do something."

She looks at me. I swear she gives me a sly smile.

"What did you have in mind?" oh the many possible answers I have to this question.

And what I will take as a sign from above to keep my hormones in check the lights flicker before I can say anything.

Her eyes grow wide.

"Josh! Please, tell me the powers not going to go out."

"The powers not going to go out." I say it with such confidence it's really a shame what has to happen next.

The power goes out. The room is completely black. I look out the window into the blackness.

"The whole neighborhood's out." even in the pitch black I can sense the expression on her face. It's not a good one.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

 

TBC.....................

  


	6. Warming Up 6

See Part 1. But you knew that already.

 

It's amazing how you take light for granted. I mean even at night when the sun goes down and you turn off the lights in your house, it's never truly dark. There's always the street lights streaming through your window. The numbers on your alarm clock provide an amazing amount of light. Anyway my point is you truly can't comprehend darkness until you experience it. I'm experiencing it.

"Donna. Do you have candles?" I turn towards what I assume is her direction.

"In the cabinet in the kitchen." So I walk towards what I think is the kitchen.

"Josh do you know what cabinet?" I guess she's following me.

"Donna there are two cabinets in that cubicle you call a kitchen."

"Okay, I'm just saying." I feel around one cabinet. All I can feel are boxes and cans. I assume this is the food cabinet. I move on toward the next one. Plates. Dishes. Cups. Candlestick holder. Bingo!

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." I notice that the candlestick holder already has candles in it. And there are matches lying next to it.

"Are you always so prepared?"

"I'm a single girl Josh, living alone. I lead a very cautious life." I accept her answer. I feel better knowing she's ready for anything.

I turn to walk back to the living room.

"Ow!" I crash into something hard. Donna!

"Josh!" Our little walking and talking bit doesn't really work without electricity.

The pain subsides when I realize I can feel her breath mix with mine. She's that close. Heat rises through my body. I think there's enough electricity brewing between us to power the whole block. She's silent. I choose to take that to mean she's experiencing this amazing thing too and is too dumbstruck to speak.

"The food." She breaks the tension first. Thank God. Given another second in that position I could have done something stupid. I'm freaking out again.

"Food?" It comes out as a squeak. I'm resorted back to prepubesence.

"In the fridge. It's going to spoil." She says this fast. Too fast.

"Oh, right."

"I have ice cream." She says gleefully.

"I could go for that."

So that's what we do. We go salvage the ice cream and head towards the couch. No touching. No kissing. Just two people eating ice cream. Disappointing isn't it?

 

TBC.....................

  


	7. Warming Up 7

See Part 1 for all info

 

I'm shaking. I wonder if it's obvious. Maybe it's the cold ice cream. Or maybe my body is just reacting to that little electifying moment we had before. Where did this all come from? I mean I adore Josh. I've always adored Josh. But I'm his assistant I never thought......well maybe once or twice. I shiver. Josh senses this. Crap.

"Donna your cold." His voice is filled with concern. I really can't handle nice sweet Josh at the moment. It only adds to my confusion.

"I guess it's the Rocky Road or the possiblity I still haven't warmed up from our earlier..what did you call it? Adventure." He grabs my hand in the dark.

"Donna your hands are like icicles." I feel him take the ice cream out of my hand and set it on the table. Then he reaches his arm around me and pulls me close to him. My head is resting on his chest and he has his arm around me. Some might define this as cuddling. But it's Josh so I really can't jump to conclusions.

"Better?" He asks. Ha! That's funny. Am I better? Am I enjoying hearing his heart beat under me? Am I enjoying the feel of his arm around me? Could I stay this way for a very long time? Am I cold no longer? The answer to all these quesions are a big fat old YES! But is there a voice echoing in the back of my head saying "approach with caution Donnatella." Well the answer to that is yes too. So right now from where I'm sitting Better is a relative term. Do I say any of this? Ofcourse not I can barely produce a complete word. I just say the very eloquent..

"MMM..."

Josh eases under me. It was as if he was holding his breath. We don't speak again for awhile. I swear there have never been more moments of silence between the two of us ever. We just sit there. He's stroking my hair. I could almost drift off to sleep if I wasn't afraid that this would all be over in the morning.

"Donna do you ever regret the decision you made coming to work for me...for Barlet?" Well that one came out of left field. He's ruined my nice peaceful moment of bliss.

I don't move. I can't bare to leave his arms. So I just talk from where I am however muffled it may sound.

"What?"

"I mean you packed up and left home. It was a spontaneous decision brought upon by the demise of a bad relationship. Do you ever regret it? Wish you had gone back to school? Stayed closer to your family?" I don't have a clue where he is going with this line of questioning and to be honest I never really thought about it.

"Josh why are you asking me this?

"I was just wondering Donna. I mean we have nothing else to do. Might as well talk."

"Josh I have not for a single second regretted my decision to leave my old life."

"Even when I work you long hours, drive you crazy, force you to go out in a blizzard, for get your mechanic Troy..." He's teasing now.

"Especially then." He tightens his grip on me and laughs.

"How about you Josh? Regret agreeing to let me come work for you..for Barlet?" And now he gets quiet. Real quiet and still. It's a little spooky.

"Somedays Donnatella....I think it's the best decision I ever made." He practically whispers it. I am straining to hear over his pounding heartbeat. It's so quiet I wonder if I imagined it. And he called me Donnatella. Dear Lord. The snow piling up. I sit in total blackness. Josh is holding me, saying NICE things. AND now he called me Donnatella. Things are definately taking a turn here. I wonder what time it is? It feels like it should be daylight by now but I suspect it's only about 1 AM. This night is not over yet.

 

TBC.....................

  


	8. Warming Up 8

As always see part 1

 

Her breathing is getting heavy. I wonder if she's sleeping. In my arms. Donna is sleeping in my arms. Did I mention I was freaking out? No actually, I take that back, right now I'm not freaking out. Right at this second I'm completely at peace. Odd considering the hellish day I've had and the nagging reminder that I left my car in the middle of the highway. I wonder if it's Donna that provides me with this sense of peace. For a second I even imagine if this is what it would be like coming home to her after one of those stressful days that just comes with the territory of being Deputy Chief of Staff. Days when I am forced to do things that might go against my beliefs. Days that make me tired in a way that makes me reconsider my profession. But coming home to her. To this. Well maybe that's what life is really about.

Look at her. I've got to touch her. So I stroke her hair. I feel her stiffen. Maybe she wasn't asleep. I bet I'm freaking her out. This is all so sudden. But then again maybe it isn't. Maybe it's the inevitable and all it took was literally the forces of nature to make me see that.

"Josh." She says my name with a touch of panic.

"Shh.. Donna go back to bed." I try to say this soothingly. It doesn't come out that way because before I know it she's bolted straight up and slides away from me.

"I'm uh really tired Josh. I'm going to bed." She gets up. I have the urge to get up too. But I don't I just sit here on the couch like and idiot.

"Yeah, it's really late. I'm pretty beat myself." As if I could really sleep!

"Okay, Well here's a blanket. You can use that pillow over there." She points to the one on the couch. I can see it's shadow. The candles have almost burned out completely.

"Thanks."

She stands in the doorway to her bedroom. She stares at me for a moment as if she wants to say something more.

"Donna."

"Yes." She turns back around.

"Good Night."

"Good Night Joshua." My name never sounds as good as when it comes from her mouth. But she's gone now. And the room has suddenly gotten much colder.

*********************************************************************

I had to get out of there. It's so hard to think with him touching me and making me feel..... Well you know how he makes me feel. It's just that I don't know if I can trust these feelings. I mean it's Josh. Josh my boss. Josh my friend. Is it worth it? I think it might be. But I don't know. Men are so fustrating.

I'm all warm and toasty in my bed now. It feels good. Not as good as Josh's arms but still a nice second. I can hear him toss and turn out there on the couch. My heart aches for a second. I feel bad. That couch is small. It's hard for me to get comfortable never mind Josh. He'll never in a million years get any sleep on it.

And then before I know it I'm out of bed. I'm standing in the doorway again. I'm about to do something monumentally stupid. Something I will probally regret later.

"Josh, this is ridiculous." I say. He looks up.

"What is?" I guess I could mean a lot of things he's right to question.

"This."

"A little more specific Donna?" He sounds tired.

"You sleeping on the couch." This gets his attention.

"It is?" I detect a note of joy in his voice.

"Yes."

"Where I would I sleep." Oh you know Damn well where you would sleep!

"In my room." I think he chokes.

"With you?" No, Josh with the cats.

"We're adults right?" I try to sound confident. Like it's no big deal. Like I've shared a bed with all of my bosses. I don't think I've pulled it off.

"Yes we are." Now he's got his professional voice on. It's really very silly at a time like this but hey whatever makes him feel better.

"Fine then." I say as I grab his pillow and blanket for him.

"Okay." His voice cracks. It's actually kind of cute. And then he follows me to my room. Yes that's right Josh is coming into my bedroom. Where I sleep. Usually alone. What am I doing?

 

TBC.....................

  

  


	9. Warming Up 9

See Part 1

 

This is going to be short since I have a final in like an hour in a half. I apologize in advance!

So, I'm curled up at the edge of Donna's bed. Yes, that Donna, my assistant Donna. She's curled up way on the other end. We couldn't be any further apart if we were Lucy and Ricky. I can't sleep and I suspect she isn't sleeping either. This please me to no end.

"Josh give it to me!" Her voice is agitated. Give it to her? Well if she insists. Somehow I don't think we're talking about the same thing.

I turn to face her back.

"What?"

"The blanket." Oh, the blanket! I can see now that's she's tugging on the blanket.

"Donna you have plenty of blanket." I tug back.

"Joshua your hogging all the blankets!!!" She's annoyed with me. I personally think it's from fustration but hey what do I know.

"Donna, I think if you asess this situation again you will see that you have sufficent blanket for a person of your size." I try to reason with her.

Her eyes narrow. It's a little scary.

"This is my bed."

"You invited me in." I remind her.

"Can't you be a gentleman for once." I pretend to ponder this for a second.

"No."

"Josh!" She's exasperated. I love it when she gets like this.

"Donna!" Things almost seem normal. Well except for the fact that we're in the same bed and not power walking though the halls of the West Wing.

Then she grabs the blanket with both hands. She really does have superhuman strength because before I know it the blanket is gone. I'm cold. She's going to pay. Her eyes are dancing. She's emerged victorious or so she thinks.

"Your really funny Donna." I lay there curled up in a ball. I think the heat is malfunctioning in this apartment.

"I know I am Josh. But who has the blanket now?"

"You do."

"That's right."

"Don-"

"Good night Josh." She curls herself up in the blanket and turns away from me.

I don't shy away from defeat. I'm Josh Lyman. I'm sure Donna has more then one blanket in this apartment. I'm sure if I get up I can find one but it's a hell of a lot more fun to do it this way. I notice a peice of her blanket that isn't wrapped around her like a mummy. Ever so quietly I slide over to grab it. Donna doesn't flinch. She doesn't know. Ha! Ha!

I wait a moment, gathering my strength. And then I start my attack. With one fast move I yank the blanket. It unravels and Donna rolls out of it. I must have yanked too hard because she rolls out on top of me. Did someone turn the heat up in here? Her eyes are wide. Her hands are resting on my chest to prevent her from rolling completely off the bed. Suddenly things aren't quiet so funny anymore. She's breathing heavy and so apparently am I.

"Josh..." It's a whisper.

I gulp hard. Can someone please turn the heat down!! It's getting really hot in here.

 

TBC.....................


	10. Warming Up 10

Okay final over. Now I can go back to important things. Like the West Wing. Anyway see Part 1 for info. Just to let you know I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this story. I don't know how many parts are left I don't even know what's going to happen in this chapter until I start typing. So bare with me. and I hope I don't bore you.

 

Oh my God. Oh my God. My head is spinning. Every one of my senses are going into overdrive. My eyes are locked on his. My hands are touching his chest. I can breathe in his scent. And I feel his breath on my cheek. It's coming in hard. But I'm frozen. I'm completely paralyzed. This is the moment. In one beautiful impulsive moment, a moment I would be kidding myself if I said I hadn't thought about a thousand times, things could change.

"Josh..." I practically whisper it. I can't really breathe.

He's looking at me so intensely. It's illuminated by the only candle still left burning. I wish he would move first. This is only getting more awkward. I can't initiate anything. I don't want the responsibility of being the one to have caused it. His hand moves. He brushes my hair back. I think I'm going to die. He strokes my face. I close my eyes. His touch is like fire to my skin. How is it possible it feels like this between us? Already. So fast. Today at work it was normal. We banter. We argue. We're Josh and Donna. It's what we do. Who would have thought a mere few hours later we'd be....almost kissing. And I say almost kissing because are lips are not even close to touching. It's agonizing.

His eyes are searching mine as if for reassurance. I am trying to send him the 'kiss me already' signal but it's so dark in here, the candle is only helping so much.

"Donna." His voice is hoarse. It's unbelievably sexy. What is wrong with me it's not like I haven't heard him speak before..god knows.

I move my hand just slightly down his chest so now it's resting, more like clinging, to the side of his stomach. That's it. That's what does it. He's holding my face now. Gently stroking my face with his thumb. For Pete's sake stop torturing me!!

"Josh..." I choke the words out. He kisses my forhead. And then my cheek. And then he lingers near my lips. He's an expert. But who would expect any less from him. He really is an overachiever. Our breaths are mingling. I can't stand it.

Finally they meet. It starts off really soft. I let out a little sigh. That only intensifies it. We kiss with a passion I have never experienced. It's so intense my head is spinning. I hear him whisper my name in ear. It's so soft. and his breathe tickles. I actually hurt when we pull away. My heart aches.

I look at him. He looks shocked. Stunned. I bet I appear the same way. It's almost too much. Too much to handle. So many question hang in the air. What does it mean? What happens next?

"Donna?" He says my name as a question but asking me a thousand things at the same time. I don't have an answer to him. So this is what I say.

"Wow. Well Good Night Josh." The hurt that passes through his eyes is immeasurable.

"Yeah, uh, nite Donna." He tries to pretend like it's nothing. That we do that all the time. Like shaking hands or something. No big deal. I roll away. I hand him more then his share of the blanket. And the room becomes filled with unspoken words.

 

TBC.....................


	11. Warming Up 11

Okay now that I am totally depressed at the prospect of not getting to see Noel tonight I will continue on with this story.

See Part 1 if you really even care about all the info.

 

What just happend here? Did I screw everything up? "WoW, good night Josh?" That's it? That's all she could say? We just kissed. An amazing kiss at that. And she just says good night. Maybe I scared her. I thought it's what she wanted. What we both wanted. I obviously don't know women as well as I think I do.

The body is a truly special thing. Sense memory is amazing isn't it? Because right now I can still feel her lips on mine. My mouth tingles. I really wish she wasn't so far away at the other end of the bed. I turn around to face her. Her blond hair is falling around the pillow and covering her face. Her chest is rising and falling. I think she's finally asleep. Otherwise she's doing a hell of a good job at fakeing it to avoid talking to me.

I on the other hand can't sleep at all. How could I? I'm looking at her. Donna. Donna, the girl who took over my office three years ago. Donna who organizes my life. Donna, who drives me crazy day in and day out with inane trivia and useless causes. And now she's Donna who makes me feel things I never felt before. I brush her hair away from her face. I can't help it. It's like a magnet.

"I'm sorry Donnatella" I say it even though she's asleep. I also move closer towards her on the bed. Not close enough so that were touching but close enough that I don't feel as much of an ache from being away from her.

The temperature really is dropping in this apartment though. I wonder if her heat is breaking. It's getting so that this blanket that we are sharing is barely enough. Donna must be getting cold too. Because she curls herself up in the blanket and slides further towards the middle where I happen to be laying.

Well what the heck. She's alseep. What's she going to do? Kill me? She's cold. I'm cold. I'm really doing her a favor. I slide my arms around her so that my head rests just above hers. And her head settles nicely on my chest. She doesn't wake up. I actually have the sneaking suspicion she really is awake and is not protesting this at all. This is much better. It's a lot warmer sharing body heat. Before I know it my anxiety that I once had is fadeing away and actually begin to drift to sleep.

*******************************************************************

Sunlight is starting to peak through the windows. Being in darkness for so long my eyes have a hard time adjusting. When my eyes finally open it all comes rushing back. The snow. The car. The bed. The kissing. It's like waking up with a hangover only there was no drinking. Right now Josh is snoring softly and he has his arm draped protecively around me. This is unbelievably nice. This is perfect. It's exactly how you imagine waking up with the person you love to be like. Did I say love? Well I meant...okay I meant love.

I turn around in his arms so that I am facing him. He looks so peaceful. I hate to wake him. Well I guess he felt me staring because he opens his eyes. It's always a little disconcerting to wake up to someone staring directly into your eyes.

"Donna!" He shrieks. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

"It's okay." He says quietly. A lot of emotions pass in his eyes. I think it's all coming rushing back for him too. I sympathize with him.

"It's morning." I state the obvious. I should also point out that I have made no attempt at moving from his arms.

"Yes, I think the daylight was my first clue." He smiles when he says this and my heart leaps in my chest.

"Well I am going to the bathroom." I drag myself from the bed and from him. I swear he hangs on to my hand for a second but it's possible I only wish he did.

"Okay."

When I come out he's standing at the window.

"Look at all that snow."

I walk towards him and peak over his shoulder.

"I haven't seen that much in years." I remark.

"Me neither." This conversation is so pointless. It's basically us dancing around any real conversations we should be having.

"It kinda makes you wish you were a kid again and could just enjoy the day sleigh riding and building snowmen." I say with a smile.

He gets this expression on his face. I think he's contemplating kissing me again. I swear if he does I won't use the words "Wow" or "Good night".

"Why can't we?" Did he just say that.

"Excuse me?" I think I'm a little shocked. This is No fun Josh we're talking about right?

"Why can't we do those things?"

"Well?" Maybe because it's so unlike you and I'm worried your coming down with a fever.

"We obviously can't go to work. The snow has finally stopped. Let's have some fun." He actually sounds really excited.

"Josh you do understand that this would require us to go outside you know, In the cold." He doesn't strike me as the type of guy who plays out in the snow a lot so I just thought I clairify it for him.

"I am aware of that." I was just checking.

"Well..." I pretend to contemplate it long and hard. Truthfully, I think it is actually kind of a good idea and something I would have suggested, not Josh. "Okay."

"Good. Let's get our coats. And Donna don't forget your gloves." His concern makes me smile. He notices it.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go."

 

TBC.....................


	12. Warming Up 12

Part 12? Already? I really had no intention of taking it this far but this is what procrastiation from finals produces I guess.

 

Kids do this for fun? I'm trying to finish off packing the snow to the bottom of my snowman. My hands are numb. My face is numb. Did I suggest this? BAMN!! I'm blindsided by a snowball.

"OW!" I spin around. Well as fast as one can spin with his feet buried under 3 feet of snow. Donna's hiding behind a tree throwing balls, that I swear are made of ice, at my head.

"What's the matter Josh?" She plays innocent.

"Nothing Donna." I turn my attention to the snowman again. Or so she thinks. Very quickly I gather up some snow of my own to throw at her. I turn around and launched it at where she's standing. It drops about four feet away from her.

"The wind took it." I say. She laughs.

"You throw like a girl."

"No I don't, The wind took it!" I have to defend myself.

She rolls her eyes and looks down at the snowman. It's a little lopsided.

"Need some help there?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because your going to turn my snowman all girly."

"No I won't" She pouts. I conceed.

"Fine." She smiles and heads inside. Where is she going?

"Where are you going?"

"To get some finishing touches." Alrighty then.

She comes out with a Notre Dame Cap and two buttons. I'm puzzled. She places the buttons on it for eyes and puts the cap on it's head.

"SnowBartlet!" She announces proudly. I can't help but laugh. The snowman looks ridiculous but somehow I think the President would love it. I look at Donna. Her cheeks are red. Her face is pale. And she's laughing. I really want to kiss her again. Did I even kiss her before or was it just a really great dream? No it happened. We're just not discussing it. But you know what somebody has to discuss it. It might as well be me.

She's still laughing at the snowman. I bet I can make her stop.

"Donna what happened last night?" She stops laughing. Told ya so.

The question must hit her hard because she sits down on her snow covered steps.

"Last Night?" She says it as a question.

"You know what I'm talking about Donna." I sit down next to her.

"The kiss?" No the snow. Ofcourse the kiss.

"Yes." I look down at my glove covered hands. I can't look her in the eye. I can't risk seeing the rejection in them.

"What about it?" She isn't looking at me either.

"Are you sorry? I barely get the words out.

"NO!" She says this so quickly. That I turn to look at her. Our eyes lock for a second. "No." She says more quietly. I'm so happy I could kiss her. She doesn't regret it. That's a good sign right?

"You don't?" I know I'm pushing now.

"Do you?" Is she kidding?

"Absolutely not."

"Okay." That's all she can say? This is Donna who never shuts up.

"So then what's the problem?" I have to ask because there obviously is one.

"Fear." She looks me straight in the eye.

"Of what?"

"A lot of things. That is was all so sudden. That you'll realize it's a mistake. That CJ will think it's bad press. That I'm just some fling. That Joey Lucas will come back..." She could go on forever but I put my finger to her lips to shush her. If she thinks for one second that any of these things are true then she's crazy.

"Donna, I know it's kinda fast. That yesterday morning nothing had changed but the way I see it is that it's not fast at all. That is was building from the moment we met. And your not just a fling, Donna. Didn't that kiss tell you anything? And CJ will deal with it. And Joey Lucas? Where did that come from? I never felt about her the way I feel about you. I've never felt this for anyone."

She just stares at me in wonder for a moment. It's all so surreal. A big gust of wind blows before we can say anything. SnowBartlet's Cap flies off.

*******************************************************************

Did Josh just say all the things I think he just said? Everything I needed to hear? He did. Oh the Cap flew off SnowBartlet! SnowBartlet? I think that's pretty clever. Anyway, I can't let the thing fly away. So I'm off the steps in a flash. Josh is just a step behind. I must get up too fast and the ground is too slippery that I grab on to Josh to keep me from falling. It doesn't work. He loses his balance and goes tumbling down with me on top of him.

This is it. This is the moment. It's okay now. I'm not afraid anymore. Who know's what will happen but I know right now there is no one in the world I'd rather be with. He looks at me one last time. Our eyes say everything. He moves his head towards mine and before I know it we are kissing again. It's better then before. I'm completey swept away. And when we pull away I don't turn away from him. Although I know a part of him is afraid I might. We just stay there for a second. Forgetting how cold it is. Forgetting we are lieing in the snow.

"Josh do you think you can drive me to Troy's tomorrow to get my car?"

"Troy?" He teases.

"You didn't forget again! My mechanic." I smile at him. I think beaming is a better word.

"Donna I don't think I will ever forget Troy for as long as I live. I owe him one."

"For?" I ask. We are still wrapped in each others arms in the snow.

"Not having your car fixed and letting me get to spend the night with you." He's really sweet sometimes I must say.

"Oh That."

"Hey Donna." He kisses me again.

"What?"

"I think the snows starting to melt." He says in between kisses.

"Yeah, I think it's finally starting to Warm Up."

THE END


End file.
